wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
NightWing Island
The location of the Night Kingdom was a very closely guarded secret, as it was home of the NightWings, and was where one of the two knownAnimus-Touched Objectsanimus-touched tunnels in the Rainforest Kingdom lead to. It was rendered uninhabitable by its own volcano in The Dark Secret, the fourth book in the Wings of Fire series, and the NightWings moved to the rainforest. This event was known as The NightWing Exodus The clouds of smoke and ash from the volcano on the island made it impossible for dragonets to have the NightWing powers, because the moons were not visible. This was revealed during Moon Rising, where Moonwatcher finds out that the cause for her NightWing powers is that her egg hatched under two full moons in the rainforest instead of on the island. The old Night Kingdom used to be on the "front talons" of the continent, as shown in Darkstalker (Legends), but after being abandoned two thousand years ago because of Darkstalker, parts of it broke off and are now islands. It was said that the NightWings fled here because they were afraid that they would hatch another dragon just like Darkstalker. Geography The kingdom, which is covered in volcanoes and streams of lava, is located on an island a fair distance north from the mainland of Pyrrhia, possibly between the Ice and Sky Kingdoms. Thick smog pressures over the landmass, and clouds of sulfur and smoke leaves the island with nothing but eternal darkness and the water filled with ash. It lacked in proper sustenance to sustain its dragon life but thanks to an animus-enchanted portal leading to the rainforest, they were able to hunt there occasionally. There are rivers of lava and beaches black from ash. There are black stone fortresses where the NightWings lived and hosted meetings with their queen. There are also small cells for the RainWing prisoners captured for experiments on their venom and some prisoners from other tribes (maybe some of them wandered on the island and got caught). No visitor to the Night Kingdom (especially RainWings) ever had any positive comments. For example, Squid said it made his scales feel horribly dry. Fatespeaker hadn't expected her kingdom to be so dark and dreary, but she accepted it because it was her original home. NightWing Fortress Built on the side to the main volcano, the known locations in the NightWing fortress contains: *'Dragonet Dormitory:' A place where the NightWings under 10 years slept. It is also assumable that there is a school nearby, due to Starflight thinking about what his NightWing aquaintances were learning as he and the false Dragonets of Destiny trained. *'Library:' A place once full of scrolls for school projects and more. *'Throne Room:' The queen's private chambers. The only way to enter is by a secret entrance behind a detailed map of Pyrrhia with scratched-off scavenger dens. *'Mastermind's Lab:' A series of rooms where Mastermind performs experiments, usually on the venom of the captured RainWings. It also contains a desalination system which provides clean water to the tribe as well as floor for vulcanology. *'Dungeon:' Queen Splendor, Deathbringer, Flame, and Ochre were all imprisoned here. *'Abandoned Fortress:' A part of the fortress destroyed by an eruption of the volcano. All of the NightWings' treasure was lost. Only a dreamvisitor survived the wreckage, when one faithful soldier grasped the jewel even after his death. *'Meeting Place:' A place where the NightWings talk with their queen; it also has a lake of lava inside and a small rock spiral that someone sits on to be questioned. *'RainWing Prison:' Where the RainWing prisoners are chained and venom-tested. *'Queen's Eye:' The screen Queen Battlewinner hid behind and issued orders from. Gallery StarflightTheDarkSecret-1.jpg|Night Kingdom in The Dark Secret nightkingdommm.png|The Night Kingdom by Heron NightWing Piece.jpg NightTransparent.png Nightwing volcano by stilltyrex-danjkq1.jpg NightWing with background.png UNnamed NightWing.png Nightwing Island.png|Nightwing Island by ShinyUumbreon|link=https://shinyuumbreon.deviantart.com/art/Nightwing-Island-713443935 starflewaway.png|The Night Kingdom from The Dark Secret cover fr:Île des Ailes de Nuit Category:NightWing History Category:HK Locations Category:DS Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Prisoners Locations Category:WT Locations Night Kingdom